


When The Sun Rises

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Series: Roman Sky [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians-Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus-Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternative Universe-Ancient Rome, Alternative Universe-Slave/Master, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape, Babies, First Time, Lieutenant Percy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master Percy, Mpreg, Nanny!Reyna, Or Is he?, Pregnant Sex, Protective!Jason, Rimming, Roman Legions, Slave Nico, but its not by Percy, protective!percy, roman!Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is bought as a virgin slave for Lieutenant Percy Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> i love ancient greek/ ancient rome au's and there's not enough Percico Mpreg in the world nor any Valgrace Mpreg and also dominant as hell roman percy fucking Nico into oblivion just needs to happen

Percy wasn’t known for his patience when he was angered, but at the moment he was quite calm. He drank at a glass of wine Leo had made himself for his master. Jason, the blond Legates, had given him some as a gift. He sat in his room-away from the barracks because of his high rank-his back to the door and the large freshly made bed that was covered in the finest silks and furs of all kinds, all of them from animals he had hunted and skinned himself.

There came a hesitant knock. He didn’t hesitate to give the order for the legion member to open the door. It did and he could almost feel the not one-but two bodies that entered his quarters. One of them was calm but slightly slurred-probably Dakota who had drunken to much wine once again, the other one was much softer, but held an edge of nervousness. Percy slowly stood from his chair and sat his glass down before casting the solider and the slave standing next to him a glance. 

He had wide brown eyes, slightly curled longish black hair-as black as the solid, moonless and starless night, pale skin and a very short and nicely thin stature. He was quite lovely, with his impossibly long black lashes and rose red lips.

He hadn’t had time to go to the auction himself, as he had been training legion members. So he had sent Dakota off to go find someone to his liking. He had had only given a brief description of what he had wanted: a virgin young man. 

“Are you sure he’s a virgin?” was all he asked. Dakota struggled to find his wording for a moment before simply shrugging his shoulders and taking a long drink from a flask. Percy rolled his eyes irritably and grabbed the slave by the shoulder, forcing him to bend over the desk and throwing up his toga. The young man whimpered the slightest bit but quickly silenced himself though he could not stop himself from trembling.

These were good signs though; it meant he wasn’t used to being touched by another man. He didn’t speak a word as he ran his fingers through the boys ass cheeks and inspected his opening, which was pink and perfectly puckered without any signs of anything entering it. Or so he could see. He forced a dry finger threw his opening and listened in satisfaction as the boy stifled a cry of pain. Percy put the boys toga back in place and straightened him up with a strong hand on his shoulder.

“Very well.” He grabbed the very small sack from his desk and threw it at Dakota, even in his drunken state he easily caught it. Most likely because it was light and only contained a few coins in payment to the slave trade were Percy was purchasing the boy. “Leave us.” Dakota nodded and took the sack with him, closing Percy’s door for him. 

The tall man turned towards the boy-who now belonged to him. He was standing stock still in his worn out but fairly clean tan toga, his head down in a sign of respect.

“How old are you?” he asked as he took a sip of wine.

“Fifteen.” The slave answered softly.

“What’s your name?” he asked, offering the cup over. The slave-surprised-took the part of the cup that was offered between his lips and took a small sip before Percy drew the cup back and sat it down on his desk.

“Nico.” The slave whispered softly, still not looking at him. That irritated Percy. He hooked a callused finger underneath the boys chin and made him look up at him. Percy inspected his features, trying to figure out where he was from, because obviously he wasn’t a roman. He could tell simply by his demeanor and voice.

“Where are you from, Nico?” he asked when he found he couldn’t figure it out. The raven’s skin was so light, yet his hair and eyes were so dark. The boy’s breath caught when he heard the question and he jerked his face out of Percy’s grasp, looking down again and openly shaking. 

Percy raised an eyebrow at that; he had never seen a slave who had defied their master when they wanted something before. And clearly he had wanted Nico to look up at him. So clearly he shouldn’t have looked away. He had never had a slave before. Yet, at the same time, he didn’t want Nico to be afraid of him. Leo and Jason seemed to have a healthy slave-master relationship. He would have to ask Jason how to handle these types of things.

“Where are you from?” Percy repeated, his tone clearly telling he wanted an answer. 

Nico’s breath hitched. He sounded like he was crying. “Greece.” He whispered, and then flinched, like he was expecting Percy to strike him. Percy didn’t understand why though, he had heard Greek slaves were some of the best around.

“Are you educated then?” he asked curiously, leaning against the desk and cocking his head a bit. Nico looked up at him threw his bangs curiously.

“I…Yes, master, I was. I am, I mean.” Nico said, looking up at him more clearly, he watched as Nico’s eyes ranked over his tanned and long form briefly before blushing high in his cheeks and ducking his head again. Percy smirked at that. It was good to know that the boy wouldn’t be a hassle when it came to sex.

“What do you know?” Percy asked, taking another sip of wine.

Nico played with the hem of his toga. “I…well…I’m very well trained in domestic chores, including sewing, wine making and cooking. My father was a physician, so I know quite a bit of that…and I was taught from fairly good teachers in common subjects until the age of thirteen.” 

Percy pursed his lips at that. “Well that’s good I suppose. Though you are my slave, you’ll probably be working in the kitchens some nights and I might have you assist some soldiers in something or other from time to time,” he waved his hand, dismissing the subject. “But mostly you’ll be working aside Leo in the gardens or sewing. Unless I require your personal company.” 

Nico blushed at that, but nodded his head in understanding. “When…when will I be expecting you master?” 

“Tonight most likely.” He said, running his hands threw his hair. “For now, I’ll have Leo show you to your quarters and he’ll explain things to you.” Nico nodded and stood there in silence as Percy drained the rest of his wine, once he was finished he walked to his door and opened it up, and almost immediately a small young man, about a year or so older then Nico walked in. He had curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin and he smiled when he saw Nico.

“Dakota picked a nice one.” The slave said, Percy smirked and nodded in agreement. 

“Welcome him in,” Percy said, before nodding the two slaves out into the hallway. “I have training to do.” He left them standing in the hall. Leo shot him a smile once Percy had disappeared and took him by the wrist, leading him down the hallway of the higher ranker’s quarters and then down a few flights of stairs until they walls became dried mud and the floor was wood and the only light came from torches and oil lamps lining the walls. The basement. 

“It’s so quiet down here,” Leo said as they walked. “It might seem a little sad now, but trust me, once you spend a few days around the legion you’ll learn to love it.” Nico nodded, he already liked the quiet and dark, but he didn’t mention that. Leo stopped in front of a door and opened it up, leading Nico into the room. 

It was very nice. Almost like his room back at home. It had a small, proper bed in the corner, which was dressed in wool and thick blankets. A decent size skin of some animal covered the wooden floor and there was a small chest at the end of his bed and a small dresser against one of the walls. 

“It’s very nice, right?” Leo asked brightly, leading them within and closing the door behind them. “I knew Percy would be a good master. He’s a kind man, just like Jason.” Leo’s eyes softened a bit at the man’s name while he went over to the dresser and pulled something out. There was a black toga that was three and half feet long, a gray blanket cloak, and a pair of decent clogs. All standard slave wear, except a little bit nicer, even the toga length was correct.

Nico’s eyes widened when Leo’s words registered. “You call your master by his name?”

Leo’s eyes widened right back. “Of course I don’t. Well, not to his face. He doesn’t care what I call him behind his back though. ‘Go ahead and call me a donkey if it’s too your liking’ he says, he’s such a doll.” Leo put the new garments in the boys arms and didn’t even blink when Nico started to strip down and re dress himself. Once he was dressed Leo sat on the bed and patted it, promptly Nico to sit with him. 

“Now,” he said brightly. “Jason said Percy wanted me to tell you about your new life.” He smiled at Nico. “It’s very nice here; well, as nice as it could be with our life. The only one who can technically order you to do anything is your master, so you don’t have to do anything any of the legion members tell you to do, not even the general can order you around, because your Percy’s property.” Leo paused and Nico nodded in understanding. 

“I’m warning you know Nico, I’m really; really warning you; don’t believe anything the legion members tell you. They’ll try to do to you what they tried to do to me. I was bought a virgin slave by Jason as well. Several members of the legion approached me one time, telling me Jason had said it was okay if they had a turn with me. Of course, Jason had never said that. I was just lucky he walked in before they actually did something.” Leo chuckled. “You should have seen them afterwards, took them months to heal.” He shook his head in a way that was nearly fond. “Anyways, Nico. Let’s discuss our duties.

“Most nights masters like company in some way or another, but if they do not we rise at seven and if they do we rise when they do, as they like it when we stay in their beds. Or at least Jason does, I’m not sure about Percy, but seems he might be the type. The other slaves, the ones that usually cook the meals and clean rise at five and that’s why they don’t like us, because we’re privileged because we’re personally owned. I would stay away from them, Nico, really, they might try to do something.

“During the day we sew and knit and we garden and clean our master’s rooms and cook their meals specifically. We run errands for them and tend to them while in meetings. We shine their armor and fix their sandals and sharpen their swords. All basic things. We eat after they do in the garden outside of the kitchens and then we go to them in their rooms and always ask if they would like company before we go to bed ourselves. And we get paid.”

Nico’s eyes widened at that. “W-we do?”

Leo nodded. “Not very much, but it’s something. I do believe we get paid more than the slaves that are owned by the legion, because as I said, we’re privately owned. But I wouldn’t know none of them like to talk to me, so I can only guess.”

Nico frowned a little bit. “None of them?”

“Well,” Leo said hesitantly. “There is one. But she isn’t exactly a normal slave anymore, she more of a ..a nanny.”

Nico blinked. “What would a legion need a nanny for?”

Leo opened his mouth to respond before blushing brightly and shaking his head. “Never mind that for now, Nico. We should go tend to the gardens; there are figs that need to be picked for dinner.” 

Nico was confused, but nodded anyways and got to his feet, following Leo out of the room and back up the stairs.

He had to start his first day as the slave of Lieutenant Perseus Jackson.


End file.
